


"Stay Still", Whisper and Kisses

by Chestnut_Chione



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Groping, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_Chione/pseuds/Chestnut_Chione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei can't believe his misfortune of being trapped in a closet with Kuroo, that is until Kuroo's hands are on him. In the dark closet the tension grows, can it be that the "misfortune" turn out to be Tsukishima's lucky day?</p>
<p>groping, grinding, kissing and cumming all over-</p>
<p>"“Stay still” Kuroo had moved a bit closer, hand still over Kei’s mouth. Kei waited nervously. Then he felt Kuroo’s fingers shift a little. Suddenly one of them was inside his mouth. Kei had to use all his will power not to moan out, but his throat still made a low rumbling sound. Kuroo’s finger swirled around his tongue and over his lips, feeling his wet and warm mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The broom closet was small and dark. The other boy was so close to him, his breathing rapid from running and feet shifting nervously. They listened intensely for footsteps, if they were caught now it would all be over. They would be expelled, kicked of their teams. They both strained to keep their breathing as inaudible as possible, bodies frozen to avoid making a sound. Their legs had ended up intertwined and now they were too afraid to move. The air in the closet was already heavy from their efforts and the smell of fresh paint was intoxicating. Kei tried to move further away from the taller boy, he wasn’t prepared for this. His heart was racing for all the wrong reasons as he felt his thigh press against the Nekoma captain. He was painfully aware of the small space between them and the other’s warmth. “

Stay still” the captain whispered, so close that it was barely more than an exhale. Kei stopped shifting, trying to think of anything else than this. He thought about what they’d just done. How the paint was decorating the brick wall down the corridor and how they’d ran when the security guy had showed up. The paint smell made him scared and excited at the same time, he wondered where the others had run to. They’d probably made it out. Hinata and Kageyama were quick, Kenma and Tadashi were clever. It had only been the two of them left, and Kuroo had to collect the cans before they set off. Without thinking Kei made a tch sound, and before he even realized it was a bad idea he found Kuroo’s hand over his mouth. 

It sent Kei over the edge. He felt his face blush and his heart was about to explode. He felt his arousal become obvious within seconds; they were so close to each other. His breath came in a ragged rhythm and he knew Kuroo had picked up on something now. He could feel the black haired’s stare in the darkness. They heard faint footsteps, but the tension between them was overpowering. Kuroo stood completely still, his hand tensing slightly over Kei’s mouth, but he didn’t remove it. Kei knew his arousal was obvious to the other now, there was no turning back. 

“Stay still” Kuroo had moved a bit closer, hand still over Kei’s mouth. Kei waited nervously. Then he felt Kuroo’s fingers shift a little. Suddenly one of them was inside his mouth. Kei had to use all his will power not to moan out, but his throat still made a low rumbling sound. Kuroo’s finger swirled around his tongue and over his lips, feeling his wet and warm mouth. Kei opened his mouth wider and leaned his head back to take in more of Kuroo. One finger became two and he felt the older boy move closer. Kuroo’s body was now pressed against his own, one of his legs between Kei’s. Kuroo’s other hand was on Kei’s hip, a firm grip placed under his shirt and pants. Kei’s breath hitched and shivered as two strong fingers felt around in his mouth. The hand on his hip was grabbing and massaging his hip bone while he felt Kuroo rhythmically press against him and away in a swaying motion. 

He removed the fingers, body pressed hard against Kei. “You’ve got to stay quiet” he whispered directly into Kei’s ear before pressing their lips together. He licked and kissed Kei with an impatient and dominant manner, making the blonde’s body ache and his mouth eager to follow. The hand on his hip shifted to play with Kei’s ass, alternating between squeezing it through the pants and snaking a hand underneath to touch the pale skin. Their mouths was a hot chaos, Kuroo periodically nibbling and biting gently on Kei’s lips, making him shiver. Now both of Kuroo’s hands were playing with his ass, which felt surprisingly good to Kei as he felt himself arch and buck into the touch. “Hmm, you like that?” Kuroo whispered in a raspy voice, his lips nibbling at Tsukishima’s ear. Kei could only nod, pride set aside for absolute pleasure. “Yeah?” Kuroo asked before grinding his hips hard against Tsukki’s, the friction between their crouches incredible. 

Kuroo’s mouth was on Kei’s just in time to catch the moan he produced, feeling his erection being massaged by the captain’s dick. Kuroo kissed him greedily as he grinded against him time after time, hands working furiously at his ass. Kuroo was now positioned between his legs, grinding against Tsukki and almost lifting him off the ground. Kei was so close, nails digging into Kuroo’s back and hair. 

Kuroo’s pace quickened, erratically dry fucking Tsukishima against the wall in the small closet. Kuroo shifted one of his hands to cover Kei’s mouth to keep him quiet, while his lips found Tsukki’s neck. Sucking hard and licking it to further stimulate the younger boy. The remaining hand had found it’s way up Tsukishima’s shirt, touching his stomach and chest, stopping to play with his nipples. Kei was so incredibly close now, holding back as best he could.

Kuroo grunted as he grinded against Tsukki, his chin now resting on the blonde’s shoulder. The hand against his mouth was firm, the fingers at his nipple were teasing him playfully and the friction between their dicks was heavenly. “You gonna cum, Kei?” Kuroo whispered, his strong body pressing Kei against the hard wooden wall. Just as the words rolled off Kuroo’s lips, Kei felt himself climax. He held his breath, and bucked against Kuroo as his orgasm hit him. He shivered, his nails scratching Kuroo’s back and pulling his hair. Kuroo stopped his movements to feel the other boy climax against him, hear the inaudible absence of his breath and the stiff, shaking of his body. 

Kuroo’s breath huffed out like a silent laughter before he restarted his grinding, very close to orgasming himself. The friction was almost painful to Kei as he just orgasmed and he shifted uncomfortable. “Hang on” Kuroo said, voice heavy with arousal as he pulled away from Tsukki, turning him around. Tsukishima got it immediately as he faced the wall, spread his legs and arched his back. Kuroo’s hands were fondling his ass for a few seconds, following their shape and squeezing them. Kei loved the feeling and let the pleasure mix with his post orgasmic bliss. “Hmm” only slightly more than an exhale was all the sound Kuroo made as he pressed his dick against Tsukki’s clothed ass. His hands were gripping at his hips, pushing him in rhythm with the grinding. Kei didn’t make a sound, but listened intently to Kuroo. 

The rhythm sped up. Kuroo was dry fucking him hard, not holding back. His hands almost hurt, but the strength of them made the whole thing ten times hotter. Kuroo rested his forehead against Kei’s shoulder, his breath hot against him. Then he came. All the sound he made was a slightly strangled exhale as he remained pressed against Kei. They stayed like this for seconds, only breathing and gradually relaxing. Kuroo’s hands loosened and fell away from Kei’s as he took a step back. Kei remained facing the wall, not eager to have the conversation that just had to come.

“soo…?” Kuroo dragged out, seemingly back to normal as Kei still was a panting, hot mess. Fuck no.


	2. "What's stopping you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is handling the aftermath of an incredible experience. He feels conflicted and silly, but even more than that he feels horny.  
> "Panting hard and with wide eyes Tsukishima pulls himself up. His heart is beating the hell out of him; on his mind he only had one thing. Kuroo. “Fuck” Tsukishima tried to calm his breath. He couldn’t think about that. It wasn’t like he liked Kuroo, he was just a wildly horny teenager. Anyone would do, even a man. He kept going over and over that in his mind, but he knew it wouldn’t help. Kuroo"

The world always seemed to press against Tsukishima when he was upset. Instead of feeling the normal sensation of gravity pulling him down and his own body pushing down on the earth, it felt as if the ground, his surroundings were trying to devour him. As he lay in his soft bed it didn’t feel comforting at all, it felt suffocating and heavy against him. 

These things reemerged every time he thought about the little closet. What he and Kuroo had done. It had only been two days, but Kei found himself having to suppress the memory almost constantly. He didn’t want to think about it. What he had done. What HE had done to him. Uuugh. Tsukishima rolled over, feeling the weight shift from his back to his side as he stared into the wall. The house was unusually quiet tonight. His parents seldom made any noise, but the usual sounds they’d make when they moved around or exchanged short dialogues were absent. They had gone out tonight, but Kei had said he “wasn’t feeling well”. Which was true.

Every time he thought about it he felt sick. He wasn’t suppose to do that, just spread his legs and moan like a bitch. It was so embarrassing. Kuroo always had a way of doing that, making him lose his cool. He felt anxious and stress rise as he thought of it. The rough and passionate minutes they spent together. The slick, wet kisses and the wild friction. The darkness of the room tainted heavily with sweat, paint and boy. It made his heart beat faster and his stomach cold, but worse that that was the reaction he felt “downstairs”.

“damnit” Tsukishima whispered to himself, frustrated and feeling betrayed. He wasn’t suppose to feel this way. What happened in that close was a one time thing, he’s a teenage boy filled with hormones and uncontrollable lust. That’s all. He felt his member harden at the thought. Boy. Lust. Tsukishima reached a hand down and began touching himself. He concentrated on the feeling of his hand against his dick, just himself touching his erection because that’s what teens do. His dick quickly became fully erect as he kept going. Someone touching him. Big boobs. Tsukishima was tempted to whisper the last part to himself, as if to make it true. She’s spreading her legs; he’s rubbing against her. “Do you want it?” he asks, she moans. Tsukishima keeps touching himself, not quite feeling it yet, but stubbornly keeps going. She arches her back, he’s behind her now. His broad back tensing as he rhythmically pushes in and out, his strong hands holding her hips. His black hair falls into his face covering his eyes, but not his smug grin. Kuroo. Tsukishima feels his heart pound and in a heartbeat his whole body stiffens and melts at the same time. His hand lets go of his dick in a jolt, as if he was burned. 

Panting hard and with wide eyes Tsukishima pulls himself up. His heart is beating the hell out of him; on his mind he only had one thing. Kuroo. “Fuck” Tsukishima tried to calm his breath. He couldn’t think about that. It wasn’t like he liked Kuroo, he was just a wildly horny teenager. Anyone would do, even a man. He kept going over and over that in his mind, but he knew it wouldn’t help. Kuroo. He had tried everything. Porn. Magazines. Imagination. Chat rooms. Nothing helped. Nothing made him feel the way the dark hair and cocky gaze did. Strong hands, muscles and confidence. Fearless and superior, at least in his own opinion. No. Clamping his hands down around his head, Tsukki tried to block the desire. No, no, no, no. 

Tsukishima was pulled out of his misery as his phone rang. He contemplated leaving it, but he sorely needed the distraction and reached for it. The number was unknown to him. Who would call now? Tsukishima let it ring a few more times. Should I even bother? I don’t like strangers. Just as he was about to put it away he felt the heavy sensation of his surroundings return. Oh hell no. He pressed green.

“Tsukishima speaking” He sounded skeptical and uninterested at the same time, his specialty. “Yo, it’s me” the caller replied. Tsukishima froze. Surprised and horrified, he completely lost his cool. As always. Kuroo waited patiently, lazy and nonchalant as ever. “Wha.. Why are you calling” Tsukishima was too caught off guard to even resemble a question, his brows knitted and he felt absolutely devastated.   
And ridiculously happy. Like a dork. 

“Well, im in the area so I thought I’d drop by” He sounded cheerful, fearless facing what he had to know would be rejection. Tsukishima had replied to all his facebook messages with a simple “no”. He didn’t want to talk. Or confirm. Nor did he want to “just meet and have a conversation”. Tsukishima didn’t want to utter a single word about what had happened. How he had “erratically dry fucking you against the wall in the small closet”? “I’ve already told you: I don’t want to talk.” Tsukishima could feel how his childish blush accompanied his words. Seriously? His cock hardened happily as a response. 

“I never said I wanted to talk, where do you live? I’m at Shouyou’s house.” Tsukishima’s heart sped up for the hundredth time. I should say no was what 1 of the voices in his head said. The others were screaming yes. Tsukishima stayed quiet, resisting the urge to touch himself. He remembered the feeling of the warm body against himself, strong legs between his own and strong arms. He remembered the surprisingly soft lips delivering rough and impatient kisses. He remembered the harsh, deep voice whispering: “Stay still”. Tsukishima involuntarily let out a shivering breath. It sounded vulnerable and pathetic, but even more than that it sounded so fucking turned on. “Hmm, come on, Keii~, don’t tease me like that and leave me hanging”. Tsukishima’s mind was too clouded to feel embarrassed. He thought about how far Shouyou’s house was from his, it would take at least 25 minutes. “Kei” Kuroo’s voice was almost commanding now, demanding an answer. “Do you want me?” Tsukishima swallowed. “mmmh,” Tsukishima responded savoring the need in Kuroo’s voice, “yess-“ he whispered into the phone. 

“Good, ‘cuz I’m outside now.” He responded, playfully and falsely innocent. Tsukishima hung up. That dick. Rolling his eyes and getting up from his bed, Tsukki started making his way downstairs. He took his time, not running like a dog to his owner. Step by step he went down the stairs, trying to control his feelings and his body. “What a pain” he murmured to himself as he kept going. His dick was still half hard, which would be embarrassing, but then again this whole thing was straight out embarrassing. He was only a couple of feet away from the door now, feeling slightly irritated that Kuroo hadn’t tried to call him up again after he hung up. That arrogant bastard. He was so sure Tsukishima would come. Even more irritating was the fact that he was right. Tsukki’s hand rested on the handle, slowly turning it to open the door. As a small compromise he only opened the door a few inches, like that redeemed any authority and control whatsoever. 

The handsome teen decorated his doormat like it was the most natural thing. His hair was unruly as always, eyes predatory and fixed on him. Tsukishima scowled and felt a strong need to hiss, not following the second one though. They stood in silence, scowl meeting happy gaze, one plainly in the open and one halfway hidden behind a door. 

After a while Tsukki broke the silence: “So?”. “Thought you didn’t want to talk?” Kuroo smiled smugly as he delivered his clever response. “So you just want to stand there looking stupid then?” Tsukishima responded, feeling unsure and pessimistic. This would be shit. “Im not gonna burst through your door, you gotta invite me, Tsukki~” He looked worry free, absolutely certain he would get this invitation. “What are you, some kind of vampire?” Tsukishima replied grumpy as he opened the door and moved slightly to the side, the warmest welcome Kuroo would get. “Geez, Tsukki, if you want some kinky role play just ask” The remark made Kei blush, but before he could repay the smart ass comment he felt his back pressed against the wall, strong arms on each side and burning gaze staring through him. The door was slammed shut and there was no room for small talk between them. Kuroo leaned close, lips only an inch away from his ear. “Tsukki” The sharp s-sound cut through all his defenses, leaving him completely at the other’s will.   
“I want to fuck you so hard” It wasn’t loving or delicate, it wasn’t even smart or surprising. All the same, it made Kei hard, temperature rising and legs growing weak. 

“What’s stopping you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo I've got a little proposition: if this gets one comment asking me to keep going or 20 kudos withing the hour, I will post the next chapter tonight (yes, its 21:55 here in Norway now)- if not I'll get it done in a couple of days or so, thanks for all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here on ao3, hope someone enjoys it! I'd love to take requests from any anime-related fandom, so hit me up if you have any ideas. Also: I'd love feedback, be that critic or credit I'd be super happy!


End file.
